


Baggy Shirts and Broken Zips

by beggarscantbchoosers



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nessa and Leo: matchmakers extraordinaire, Sharing Clothes, Student!Nico, does it count as matchmaking if Leo's one of the ones being matchmade?, even though he doesn't actually appear in this fic, he's just... mentioned, is matchmade even a word?, phd student!Leo, policeman!Zoroaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggarscantbchoosers/pseuds/beggarscantbchoosers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think it’s broken.” Nico muttered, almost distraught, and Leo grimaced.<br/>“Yeah, you’re not getting that done up again.” He decided, examining the way the teeth were bent and twisted. “Sorry, probably my fault.” He added, airily. “I was a little overeager last night.” He winked, and then reached behind him for the shirt, passing it over. “Here, wear this.”</p><p>Nico wearing Zo's clothes. That's it. That's all I need in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baggy Shirts and Broken Zips

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [here](http://otpauideas.tumblr.com/post/118895489048/zipper).

“Crap, I have to get to class.” Leo’s cute blonde tutee stumbled around the room, trying to find his clothes. Leo, sprawled out in the bed, shamelessly nude and bearing a frankly excessive amount of markings (for all his cherubic appearance, the kid sure liked to use his teeth) watched him dress with a certain amount of regret. It’d taken him _weeks_ to get the kid out of his clothes in the first place.

“You could come back after.” He suggested, and the kid – Nico, his name was, Leo wasn’t so callous that he didn’t know that – stopped halfway through tugging up the zipper of his jeans and stared at Leo in shock.

“You want me to come _back_?” He asked, startled, and Leo raised an eyebrow.

“My reputation precedes me, I see.” He drawled, and Nico flushed.

“I just thought…” He mumbled, fidgeting, still yanking at his fly. He stared down at it, distraught, and Leo let out a huff of laughter and rolled to his feet, digging in one of the drawers for a clean pair of boxers, tugging them on. He grabbed a shirt, too, tossing it onto the bed before ducking over to try and help the increasingly flustered kid with his zipper. “I think it’s broken.” Nico muttered, almost distraught, and Leo grimaced.

“Yeah, you’re not getting that done up again.” He decided, examining the way the teeth were bent and twisted. “Sorry, probably my fault.” He added, airily. “I was a little overeager last night.” He winked, and then reached behind him for the shirt, passing it over. “Here, wear this.”

“I have a shirt.” Nico protested, but he was already pulling it on. It was huge on him, hung almost to his thighs, and Nico frowned as he plucked at it.

“It’ll hide the fact your fly is open.” Leo grinned, and went back to the drawer to grab another shirt for himself. “I’d lend you a pair of jeans, but they’ll all be too big. Not that the shirt isn’t, but it’s a better compromise, and at least it won’t fall off on your way to class.” He said, muffled slightly as he tugged the second baggy shirt down over his head. It wasn’t quite as large on him as the one Nico wore, as he was slightly taller than the kid, but it was still loose, and Nico frowned.

“You don’t normally wear shirts this big.” He muttered, tugging at the hem of his borrowed shirt.

“Well, they’re not mine.” Leo shrugged, peering into the mirror whilst he ruffled his hair. “They’re my boyfriend’s, he’s enormous.”

“Boyfriend?” Nico asked, voice wavering, and Leo glanced over, slightly concerned.

“He knows about you.” Leo said, after a long moment spent studying the way the kid wouldn’t quite meet his eyes. “He’s working right now, but he’ll be back in an hour or so, so he’ll be here if you swing by after class.”

“I don’t think I want to meet your boyfriend.” Nico said, small and almost hurt. Leo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead forced a reassuring smile.

“That’s a pity.” He commented idly, and reached down a picture frame from on top of the dresser. “He was _really_ looking forward to meeting you.” He winked, and ran his thumb along the edge of the photo frame, turning his smile down on the picture within. Nico hesitated, then leant in to look at the picture. His eyes widened slightly, and Leo hid a smirk. Zoroaster was a fine hunk of man, and Leo damn well knew it. The fact that he was wearing his police uniform in this particular picture, and yet still wore a roguish grin that threatened mischief, only served to make him more attractive, as the absolutely smitten expression on Leo’s face in the photograph could attest.

“He’s very handsome.” Nico said, hesitantly, his eyes riveted on the photo. Leo hummed in agreement, and turned to put the frame back on top of the dresser. Nico looked a little disappointed at the loss, and Leo took a moment to fuss with the placement of the picture, until he’d gotten his smug smile under control. “Why do you sleep around?” Nico blurted, and Leo turned to raise an eyebrow at the boy. Nico flushed. “I just…” He shrugged, awkwardly. “You have a gorgeous boyfriend, and you clearly love him, so…”

“I have the kind of love that cannot be limited to just one person.” Leo said, grandly, spreading his arms. “By that, I mean I’m poly, though Zo keeps trying to argue for grey-romantic, since he points out that he’s the only one I’ve ever stuck with. Not that it negates the poly part, just means that I’m prone to having a lot of sexual partners and not staying with any of them. I like to window shop.”

“Oh.” Nico said, and Leo pretended he didn’t notice how disappointed the kid sounded at that.

“Zo, of course, also has a heart far too big for just one person.” He commented, almost idly. “But he doesn’t ‘sleep around’ nearly as much as I do, though I’ve told him I don’t mind. He used to, when we were still calling it friends-with-benefits and I was in denial about how much I love him, but now we’re both clear on that front he doesn’t really bother. He’s too busy with work to meet new people, and I do my best to keep him satisfied in all other areas of our lives.” He added, suggestively, and he knew that Nico was picturing it from the way the kid’s pupils dilated and his cheeks flushed. “I’d really like for you to meet Zo, Nico.” Leo said, gently, drawing Nico back out of his thoughts. “You’ll have to eventually, if you’re going to stick around.”

“Stick around?” Nico asked, voice almost a squeak. Leo pasted on an innocently baffled expression.

“Well, yes.” He said. “You think I spent weeks seducing you for a quick fuck?” He feigned affront, and Nico’s expression turned startled again, before an edge of wary hope crept in.

“I don’t… Know?” He hedged, and Leo smiled at him.

“You’re going to be late to class.” He said, gently, and leant in to kiss the blond. “Come back after, I’ll get Zo to make pancakes.”

“For _lunch_?” Nico said, vaguely appalled, and Leo grinned.

“Well, for dessert, then.” He amended, and Nico nodded slowly.

“It’s a two hour seminar.” He warned, and Leo’s grin widened.

“I’ll let Zo know.” He promised, and stole another kiss before sending Nico on his way. As soon as the door shut behind the kid, he went rummaging in his abandoned jeans for his phone, shooting off a text.

 _‘Mission accomplished.’_ It said. A moment later, his phone chimed with a response from his partner in crime.

Nessa: _‘Told you he’d go for it, Zo is /exactly/ his type. I want pictures.’_ Leo laughed, and thumbed out a quick reply before dropping his phone on the bed and heading off to take a shower.

_‘If this works out, I’ll find a way to get you a full on sex tape. Or at least some very detailed sketches.’_

_‘I’ll take what I can get.’_ Nessa’s reply came through a few minutes later, but by that point, Leo was already in the shower, grinning smugly to himself as he planned out _exactly_ how he intended the evening to go.


End file.
